Brigadoon
An artificial creation of the Vok, "Brigadoon" soared across prehistoric Earth, containing great power and dangerous defenses. This flying island was completely surrounded by a cloud which hid it from view, yet within, it was lit as though the sun were shining. The island contained an ecosystem with bodies of water, plants and insect life. At its center, a massive obelisk rose out of a small building. The obelisk's pyramid-shaped top contained an eye-like image, a symbol which represented the island as a whole on the Alien Disk. Despite its peaceful appearance, Brigadoon was loaded with death traps, although each trap was marked with a symbol, allowing anyone to avoid the traps if they recognized the pictures' significance in time. The ones seen included single large, deadfall rocks; triggered landslides; and a pitfall, and there may have been other varieties. Additionally, the obelisk in the center would fire an extremely potent energy blasts at anybody who used a weapon on the island, though it required a small amount of time to charge up between shots. The tower could also unleash a swarm of smaller spheres of energy. Fiction ''Beast Wars'' cartoon The flying island was discovered when Terrorsaur and Waspinator launched a sneak attack on Tigatron while he was in the mountains north of the Axalon. Tigatron fell off a cliff and disappeared into a cloud. Unable to find Tigatron's remains below the cliff, Terrorsaur and Waspinator followed him into the cloud. There they discovered the island, as well as Tigatron. When they opened fire, however, the central obelisk fired a beam of powerful energy at the two Predacons, seriously damaging them both. Limping back to base, Terrorsaur and Waspinator told the other Predacons of their experience. Megatron dispatched Scorponok and Blackarachnia to investigate. Airazor reported the status of the two fliers to the Axalon, then headed out again to follow Scorponok and Blackarachnia. Tigatron, who had been enchanted by the island's beauty, captured a cyberbee sent by Scorponok for reconnaissance. Scorponok and Blackarachnia managed to get on the island and shoot down Airazor, who was recovered by Tigatron. Using the cyberbee, Tigatron sent a message to the Maximals. Optimus and Rattrap left for the island, arriving after a brief encounter with Terrorsaur and Waspinator. Blackarachnia, meanwhile, had figured out that the traps were identified by certain glyphs and began avoiding them. After hearing this, Rattrap concluded that the island was designed to draw intelligent species and test them. Realizing the power that the Predacons would want to have the island under their control, the Maximals sped to the Obelisk, but Blackarachnia was able to interface with it, assuming control of the island. Blackarachnia unleashed a torrent of firepower in all directions, sending the Maximals scrambling for cover. She then sent the island for the Maximal base at full speed. Knowing what would happen, Tigatron was forced to destroy the Obelisk's power source. As the Maximals evacuated, the island crashed and shattered some distance from the Maximal base. After crashing, the Obelisk sent out a beam to another, similarly designed building on the planet's artificial moon, informing the Vok of the island's destruction. Needless to say, the Vok were fairly pissed when they found out. ''Transformers: Universe An artificial creation of the Vok, "Brigadoon" soared across Gaia, containing great power and dangerous defenses. This flying island was completely surrounded by a cloud which hid it from view, yet within, it was lit as though the sun were shining. Notes *The island is not named in the cartoon series itself. The name "Brigadoon" (quotation marks included) comes from the Japanese guidebook ''Beast Wars Universe and English in Transformers: Universe. It is named for a mysterious Scottish village that appears only one day every century. *The guidebook is not clear on who it is that calls the island "Brigadoon", but perhaps that it is the Vok's name for it. Category:Islands Category:Gaia Locations